


From Disaster Comes A Christmas Miracle

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [6]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Clexmas18, Day7, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Free day, Owner Lexa, Single Parent Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke's life keeps getting worse and she has no idea what's she going to do until she stumbles upon a bakery that offers her more than she could possibly know.Loosely based off the summary of A Christmas Secret. Otherwise this doesn't follow the movie at all, not that we've seen it.





	From Disaster Comes A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 7: Free Day #Clexmas18

* * *

“You’re fired,” Her boss sat back in his chair as he locked eyes with her. His hands folded across his beer belly and she knew he drank more to deal with the face he was losing his hair. It had been an ongoing joke in the office.

“Wait, what?” Not sure she heard correctly.

“You’re fired, Miss Griffin,” He stood up and he towered over her five foot four frame, “Effective immediately.”

Clarke sat there completely stunned. This was not her week. Just a couple weeks ago, she had gotten noticed that her douchebag of an ex was suing her for custody of their son because he suddenly he cared when he hadn’t for the last two years and now this.

This couldn’t be happening.

She didn’t expect this at all. For the last five years, Clarke had worked her ass off for this agency only to lose it. Granted she was only an assistant, but she had been working her way up very slowly.Clarke enjoyed her job and was grateful for the eight to four schedule because it was easier to handle scheduling with her son.

“Why?” Clarke shook her head, not understanding why this was happening.

“Budget cuts,” Was all Pike said, the asshole. He was human resources and was known for being a dick. She could tell he was enjoying this and had to resist the urge to punch him the face. Pike walked around his desk and opened the door, “Best of luck,” He said without a hint of sincerity in his voice.

Clarke bit her lip from hurling an insult in his face and left the office without another word. Clarke went to her desk and packed up her personal belongings. She did her best not to show emotion and felt the eyes of people in the office. Clarke was grateful nobody said anything to her because she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep her emotions in check.

Biting her lip, Clarke picked up box and smiled at the few friends she had before she left without looking back. It wasn’t until she got to her car that she finally broke down. Clarke let the tears fall before she looked at the time and realized she was going to be late. She quickly wiped her eyes and slid her sunglasses over her red, puffy eyes to hide her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was worry her son.

It was only a few weeks until Christmas and Clarke had no idea what she was going to do. She was screwed unless she found a job.

After picking up Aden, her day only got worse when she got home and saw the eviction notice on her door. Clarke banged on the door in frustration. She knew she was behind on rent after her car broke down and having to get a lawyer, but Clarke had hoped the landlord would work with her.

Obviously not.

Her ex had royally screwed her when they divorced and he took everything and didn’t pay a dime in child support and yet is trying to custody. She shook her head and couldn’t believe she ever married him. The only good thing that came out of that relationship was standing beside her and looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

He has been the light of her life for almost five years now. His birthday was coming up in a couple months.

“You okay, mommy?” Aden leaned his body into her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

Tears sprang to her eyes again, but she quickly wiped them away and hugged Aden back tightly with her free hand.

“I’m okay, sweetheart,” Clarke looked down and smiled at him. He had her blonde hair and blue eyes as well as her smile. The only thing he got from his father were his ears, otherwise, Aden was all her.

A fact she was eternally grateful for.

She never should have married him, but when she found herself knocked up, he had convinced her to marry him. The marriage didn’t even last two years before she filed because he was cheating on her. It was more a hit to her pride than her heart. Clarke had realized before that she was never truly in love with him. She had stayed with him for the sake of Aden until she thought better of it and wanted Aden to be happy, not stuck in an unhappy household.

Hell, Clarke wasn’t even sure she’d ever been love.

Clarke sighed and no idea what to do. Everything was crumbling down around her. She knew she couldn’t let it show for the sake of Aden. He was her only bright spot in all this mess. Clarke ran a hand across his hair, ruffling it gently.

“How about a sleepover at Auntie Rae’s?” Clarke put as much enthusiasm into it as she could.

“Yes!” Aden cheered and looked up with a bright smile that melted her heart. Clarke smiled back and unlocked the door as she pulled out her phone to send a quick text.

“Okay, let’s pack a bag, what do you say?”

Aden nodded his little head so hard, Clarke laughed, “Okay,” He took off running to his room with Clarke following along behind him.

No matter what happened, Clarke refused to let down Aden, not if she could help it.

Clarke knew she needed to get everything back on track and that started with finding a job.

-=-

A week later, Clarke was walking down the street when she stopped in front of a bakery that had a ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window. Clarke knew next to nothing about baking, but she was desperate. With Aden in preschool during the mornings, Clarke had used to the time to try and find a job.

So far, no luck, but maybe just maybe this was a sign.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the metal sign that read ‘Woods Bakery’ in neat calligraphy handwriting. She wanted to run her finger over the metal engraving, but didn’t. Instead, she strode inside, the bell jingling above her and the heavenly scent of freshly baked goods assaulted her senses.

Wow was her first thought, her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten breakfast.

The woman behind the counter looked to be about her age and was currently engaged in a conversation with a customer. She held up a finger indication she’d be right with her and that was fine with Clarke. She admired the woman who wore jeans and a green t-shirt with an emblem in the corner that Clarke couldn’t make out because of the apron she was wearing.

Clarke couldn’t help but watch the woman who had sparkling green eyes hand over a bag to the lady. She hovered just to the right of the door, and felt completely out of her element. Clarke took a moment to look around the shop which held a few small bistro tables on one side and a couple comfy looking armchairs on the other side. The back of the shop had glass cases lining the back wall and partly up each side with the checkout counter in the middle.

Christmas decorations were tastefully done throughout the shop. A wreath hung in the window, snowmen and reindeer cling ons decorated the window and a small Christmas tree was in the corner. It wasn’t over the top or gaudy, Clarke found it perfect.

It was an interesting set up, but sensed it worked for this type of business.

So lost in thought and admiring the place, Clarke hadn’t realized the woman was talking to her.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke strode forward, realizing the lady had left and it was just the two of them alone in the shop, “You have a beautiful shop, I was just admiring it.”

“Thank you,” The woman smiled, clearly pleased with the compliment, “I’m Lexa, I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before.”

“I’m Clarke, nice to meet you,” She held out her hand and felt Lexa’s hand slide into hers. Her first thought was her hand was so smooth. Clarke let go, “It’s my first time here actually.”

“That explains it,” Lexa laughed, “A pleasure to meet you as well,” Her eyes crinkled as she smiled, “How can I help you?”

“I saw the ‘Help Wanted’ sign and I wanted to apply,” Clarke bit her lip as she watched surprise flit across Lexa’s face, “Is the owner in? I’d like to speak to them.”

“You are,” Lexa said and Clarke couldn’t help but stare at her completely dumbfounded, “This is my bakery. The name is Lexa Woods.”

Oh…” Clarke scrambled to fix what she just said, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” Lexa waved a hand in the air, “It happens more often than you think.”

“I bet nobody expects someone as beautiful as you…” Clarke froze, “I mean young…” She groaned and looked down at the white counter before chancing a look up.

Amusement danced in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke wanted to kick herself for screwing this opportunity up already.

“Thank you,” Lexa tucked a piece of brunette hair behind her ear and Clarke swore she saw her ears turn red which Clarke found adorable, “So you want to work here?”

“Yes,” Clarke nodded vigorously, “Very much so.”

“Why?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow before striding around the counter and removing her apron. Clarke’s mouth dropped open slightly as the trim figure was showcased in a tight tshirt and jeans. She licked her lips, but quickly shook off the inappropriate thoughts. Clarke followed her to one of the tables in the corner and stayed standing until Lexa sat down.

Clarke debated whether or not to tell the truth, but decided honestly was the best policy, “I really need this job. I don’t know anything about baking unless it comes from a box,” She shook her head and sighed, “I got fired from my job last week because of budget cuts and got evicted because I was behind on my rent. Not to mention my son of a bitch ex is suing my for custody,”

Lexa just looked at her with sympathy and understanding clear in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m doing a horrible job of selling myself,” Clarke bit her lip to keep the tears at pay and went to stand.

Lexa’s hand shot out so fast, Clarke didn’t even see it until her hand gently curled around her forearm, “You’re okay,” Lexa said softly, “It sounds like you’re having a streak of bad luck, but I think I can help.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, not sure where Lexa was going with this, but for some inexplicable reason, Clarke knew she could trust her.

She had no idea why, but she did.

“I’ll hire you on a temporary basis for the holiday season. It’s twelve dollars an hour to start. Mornings are our busiest time and that’s when you’d be needed the most. The job includes free rent in the apartment upstairs. It’s a two bedroom, two bath place and fully furnished. It’s about twelve hundred square feet I think,” Lexa smiled and removed her hand from her arm. Clarke found herself missing the contact, “That is if you’d still like the job?”

Clarke sat there shocked, not quite believing that this literally fell into her lap. Lexa was like a fairy godmother or something. She debated a moment on whether or not she should accept as she got the feeling, Lexa included more in this than normal, “I’ll definitely take it. I’d be stupid to pass it up. Thank you,” A grin spread across her face and Clarke shot to her feet and yanked Lexa up as well and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt Lexa freeze for a moment before she hesitantly hugged her back;

Lexa pulled back, “Someone is happy.”

“Very much so,” Clarke scratched her neck, “I’m…”

“It’s okay,” Lexa held up a hand, “You don’t need to apologize.”

“Okay,” Clarke shifted from foot to foot. Now that she’d gotten the job and the bonus of having a place to live, a weight fell from Clarke’s shoulders, “When do you need me to start?”

“How soon can you?” Lexa asked and Clarke got the feeling that the sooner she could the better. It was Thursday and Clarke wanted to say tomorrow, but there were some things she needed to take care of. Lexa must have sensed her hesitation because she spoke again, “Does Monday work?”

“That would be perfect.”

“You can move in this weekend if you’d like,” Lexa huffed when the door jingled announcing another customer, “Be right back.”

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa walk off, enjoying the view of Lexa’s ass as she walked. She quickly diverted her eyes.

Right now with her life falling apart was not the time to develop a crush. Especially on her new boss and landlord.

Now if she could stick to it would be the question.

-=-

Saturday, Clarke found herself with the help of Raven moving her few meager belongings into the apartment above the shop.

Lexa had informed her that her sister was going to come handle the counter for a few hours so she could help. Clarke had protested, but Lexa had insisted and Clarke didn’t want to come off ungrateful after everything the woman was already doing for her.

“Nice digs, Clarke,” Raven commented as she set down a box right inside the door.

“Thanks,” Clarke looked around her new apartment and smiled. It had a galley size kitchen with a breakfast bar, a dining room with a small four person table and the living room had a couple couches and chairs facing the entertainment center. It held a 50 inch tv that Clarke knew Aden would love when he watched his cartoons, “It’s only temporary.” Clarke gazed at the fireplace and could imagine curling up in front of it.

Raven hummed as Clarke set a box down on the kitchen counter. Clarke knew Raven had more to say and was glad Octavia was traveling for work. As much as she loved her best friends, the two of them ganging up on her was not appealing at the moment.

“Not a bad place for temporary,” Raven commented and put a box next to hers on the counter.

Clarke nodded, “How many more boxes do you think?” Clarke asking looking around and trying to remember what they’d brought it in so far. She was exhausted from barely sleeping last night because Aden had a nightmare.

“Not a lot from what I saw,” Raven moved and flopped down on the couch, “How’d all this come about again?” Raven looked back at her, “You’ve been pretty tight lipped about it.”

“No I haven’t,” Clarke ran a hand through her hair that she’d recently chopped off above her shoulders, “I interviewed and got the job. The place…” Clarke gestured around her, “came with the job. I needed the place and I’m looking forward to this job.”

“You know nothing about baking,” Raven raised an eyebrow, “And what about your art? You’ve been saying for years you wanted to pursue it.”

“Lexa knows that,” Clarke smiled just thinking of her, “As for my art, it’s not feasible with raising Aden. It’s not stable enough.”

“I know, but it’s your passion,” Raven smiled and looked at her more intently, “It does sound like a Christmas miracle with all this falling into your lap. If only we could make your ex disappear too.”

Clarke groaned, “That would be nice, but I’ll take the good where I can. I’m lucky Lexa gave me the job.”

“You have a gleam in your eye,” Raven stood up, “Is Lexa hot?”

“I don’t know, am I?” Clarke whipped around to see Lexa standing in the doorway in tight jeans, a black t-shirt and boots. Luckily, Lexa had a small smile on her face while she arched a brow at Raven.

Raven nodded, “Hell yes, you are!” Raven winked, “I’m going to...get more boxes,” Raven escaped without a backwards glance through the doorway after Lexa moved out of the way.

Clarke glared at Raven’s retreating back before she looked at Lexa who still hovered just inside the door much like she did when they first met.

“Sorry about her,” Clarke smiled and stepped closer with her hands behind her back as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

“No harm done. Not a bad thing when someone thinks your hot,” Lexa returned the smile that sent butterflies swarming her stomach.

“Hot isn’t the right word, more like stunning or beautiful,” Clarke murmured before slapping a hand across her mouth.

“Thank you,” Lexa’s ear tinged pink and Clarke wanted a hole to appear and swallow her whole because she didn’t mean to say that outloud, “So how can I help?”

“I appreciate the offer…” Clarke paused, very embarrassed by her word vomit and her lack of personal belongings. Clarke often went without in order give her son what he needed and often wanted.

“No buts… I want to help,” Lexa stepped closer and Clarke got a whiff of her scent that smelled like pine and woodsy, Clarke wasn’t sure exactly, “Do you like the place?” Lexa asked. She hadn’t had a chance to see it beforehand as she’d only gotten the keys from Lexa this morning.

“Yes, it’s so much nicer than my last place,” Clarke winced at how depressing that sounded and wanted to steer it away, “Who lived here before me if that’s okay to ask?”

“I did,” Lexa stood by the couch with her hands behind her back as well, “I recently bought a house on the outskirts of town that has a couple acres.”

“That sounds amazing,” Clarke sighed wistfully, “I always thought something like that would be cool. An old farmhouse in need of some love that I could make my own. A bunch of a land and no neighbors.”

“You’d love my place than,” Lexa shifted to lean against the couch, “There’s a lot of work still to be done, but it will be restored to its original glory soon I hope.”

Clarke nodded, enjoying the sparkle in Lexa’s eyes when she talked about her house, “I have no doubt,” Clarke locked eyes with Lexa felt something charged pass between them, but had no idea what it was and couldn’t analyze it. Raven, of course chose that moment to walk in balancing three boxes stacked up where Clarke couldn’t even see her face.

She sprinted forward, but Lexa was faster and easily took the top two boxes from Raven, “Where do you want these?” Lexa asked, her muscles bulging with the weight of the boxes and Clarke took a moment to admire the firm muscles straining.

“Umm here is fine,” Clarke waved a hand as her eyes tried to make out the writing on the box.

“But it says bedroom,” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows.

“I can deal with it later, “ Clarke felt her face heat up when she finally read the words on the side of the box, “Actually I’ll take them,” She knew what the box contained now and that was the last thing she wanted Lexa to see or Raven for that matter, “No worries,” She snatched the top box from Lexa’s grasp and almost sprinted towards the room she claimed as hers.

“Is she alright?” Clarke heard Lexa ask as she shoved the box into the top of her closet.

“Yeah, she’s fine, you’ll get used to it,” She heard Raven laugh and cursed herself for leaving Raven alone with Lexa.

Lexa was her boss and who knew what Raven would reveal. Sometimes she didn’t have a filter. Clarke hovered by the door and could hear their voices clearly. She loved Raven, but she lived to embarrass her.

“So...Lexa, I was wondering who was working downstairs in your shop right now?” Clarke rolled her eyes and peeked around her door frame to watch them.

“My sister, Anya,” Lexa said, her voice hinting at caution.

“Is she single?”

“She is,” Lexa replied and Clarke could see Lexa clenching her hands like Clarke did earlier. Clarke needed to intervene and burst back into the room only to catch her foot on the corner of the rug and stumbled right into Lexa who had set the box down. Lexa caught her with ease and Clarke’s face heated up again as she gripped Lexa’s arms to steady herself, “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Lexa’s hands were on her shoulders squeezing gently.

“Yeah,” Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and licked her lips before needing to close her eyes and forcing herself to take a step back. As much as she wanted to, Clarke knew she couldn’t.

“Smooth move, Griff,” Raven laughed, “Classy entrance as always.”

“Bite me,” Clarke snapped.

“Not thanks,” Raven grinned, “That was the last of the boxes by the way.”

“Okay thanks,” Clarke checked the time on her watch and frowned, “Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what?”

“Can you pick up Aden and bring him back here please. I was supposed to relieve the babysitter an hour ago. I need to get a head start on unpacking.”

“You got it,” Raven smiled, “Nice meeting you, Lexa. C, I’ll be back with little dude,” With that, Raven waved and disappeared.

“Is she normally like that?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, always. It’s worse when Octavia, my other friend and her are together. It’s chaos,” Clarke laughed and looked towards the door.

Lexa followed her gaze, “Sounds interesting. She’s going to go hit on my sister isn’t she?”

“Most likely. Is that a problem?” Clarke had a slight edge to her tone as she was fiercely protective of those who mattered to her.

“Not at all,” Lexa grinned, “I would just love to see it. Anya isn’t exactly an easy person to get along with is all,” Lexa clapped her hands together, “So where do you want to start?”

“You don’t…” Lexa fixed her with a look, so Clarke changed what she was going to say, “Aden’s room.”

“Works for me. Can I ask how old he is?” Lexa headed towards the second bedroom, “Just so you know, you can paint any room you want. It’s pretty basic which worked for me, but please feel free to personalize it to your taste.”

“That’s very sweet,” Clarke was touched that Lexa would let her do that.

“What’s Aden’s favorite color?”

“Right now it’s green, but he loves blue too,” She followed behind Lexa into Aden’s room. The walls were off white and Clarke imagined painting the walls a greenish blue to make it more a kid’s room and one wall, she could draw. Her face lit up at the possibilities and for the first time in a long time, Clarke had the urge to draw.

She’d missed the feeling.

“He has good taste,” Lexa waved a hand behind her that held a twin bed, a dresser and a small desk, “I’ll pay for everything, just let me know.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that,” Clarke protested, but knew it was pointless. She’d learned very quickly that once Lexa’s mind was made up, it was impossible to change it.

“You’re doing me a favor, honestly,” Lexa looked around the room again, “I never had time to make it more homey and I think you can.”

“If you’re sure..” Clarke was surprised that Lexa was trusting her enough to paint the apartment. She was overcome with gratitude for Lexa and she had no idea what she would’ve done if Lexa hadn’t given her the job.

“I’m sure,” Lexa looked down and shifted from foot to foot, “So...where do you want to start?”

“Anywhere,” Clarke looked at the boxes strewn around, “Most of these are probably toys,” Clarke opened a box and laughed as she saw a bunch of legos, “I really need to get a cubby system to hold them so he doesn’t leave them everywhere.”

“That’s a good idea,” Lexa pointed to an empty wall, “It could fit there or you could rearrange however you like,” She shrugged, “I’m actually going to IKEA today to pick up a cabinet for the house. You’re welcome to come with me,” Lexa offered.

“Aden will be here any minute,” Clarke appreciated the gesture, but didn’t want to burden Lexa any more than she already was.

“Bring him along,” Lexa insisted, “He can pick the one he likes best.”

“Are you sure,” Clarke found herself already caving when Lexa looked at her with hope in her eyes.

“Absolutely,” Lexa smiled and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how many people she won over with that smile alone.

Not to mention the rest of her.

“Thank you,” Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s arm, “For everything.”

Lexa covered her hand with hers, “I’m happy to help. Besides you’ll be earning your keep soon enough,” Lexa teased and Clarke felt lighter than she had in ages when she wasn’t with Aden.

“That’s very true,” Clarke laughed and squeezed her arm before removing her hand, “Any plans for Christmas?”

“Just dinner with my sister,” Lexa shrugged with a smile, “What about you.”

“The same, just with Octavia and Raven, but they are my sisters,” Clarke smiled eternally grateful for them for always being there.

“That sounds nice,” Lexa hummed as she ripped open another box and pulled out Aden’s sheets and comforter, “He likes dinosaurs huh?”

“More like obsessed,” Clarke showed her the box she just opened that was full of every toy imaginable that had to do with dinosaurs, “Land before time is his favorite movie currently.”

“I remember that movie, it’s good,” Lexa started to make the bed and Clarke went to help.

“It is, but after the fiftieth time, it starts to lose its appeal, I could probably quote it verbatim by now,” Clarke laughed as the finished Aden’s bed, the comforter featured t-rex. Aden loved it and that was what mattered.

“That would be impressive,” Lexa said as Clarke moved to another box to put Aden’s clothes in the dresser. She hadn’t realized Lexa followed until she felt Lexa’s breath on her ear and back of her neck, “What else can I do?”

Clarke shuddered and had to resist the urge to press back into Lexa’s body. She gripped the dresser to steady herself, “Are all the boxes unpacked?”

“Yes, minus the toys, but I figured you’d wait until you get the cubby system,” Lexa stepped back and Clarke missed her body heat more than she thought she would.

God, what was this woman doing to her, Clarke didn’t know.

Clarke was vaguely aware of the door opening and the patter of little feet on the hardwood floor. She turned to catch Aden as he jumped into her arms.

“Mommy!” Aden hugged her tightly around her neck. Clarke smiled and spun him around knowing he loved it. It made him giggle and the sound was music to her ears. She’d completely forgotten about Lexa who just stood there watching them with a fond smile that made Clarke’s heart race.

Clarke felt Aden freeze when he noticed Lexa. She’d been teaching him about not talking to strangers and he took it very seriously. Aden scrambled down from her arms, but stayed pressed against her legs.

“Who are you?” Aden asked, his little voice firm as he looked like he was sizing her up. She watched in awe as Lexa squatted down to his level and looked him directly in the eye. It was rare for adults to talk to Aden directly and as a person. It endeared Lexa to her even more and she knew she was in trouble already.

“I’m Lexa. I’m a…” Lexa looked up at her and she nodded for her to go ahead, “a friend of your mom.” Aden looked up at her and Clarke smiled.

“She is.”

He stepped forward and held out his hand, a new thing he picked up recently, “I’m Aden, I’m four in a half.”

“Nice to meet you, Aden,” Lexa took his hand and shook it. Aden’s whole hand was swallowed by Lexa’s. Clarke could see humor dancing in her eyes and Clarke couldn’t blame her.

Aden was truly one of a kind.

“You’re pretty,” Aden stated bluntly.

“Thank you,” Lexa blushed and Clarke found it adorable, “Do you like your new room?’

Aden took a look around, “Yeah, it’s bigger than my old room.”

“Your mom is going to paint it for you, would you like that?” Lexa asked.

“Yes!” Aden cheered and Lexa stood up, “I want green and blue!”

“That’s what your mom said,” Lexa laughed, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Thank you!”

Clarke watched their interaction with a smile before she looked around, just now noticing Raven was missing, “Hey Ade, where’s Aunty Rae?” She stroked his hair, brushing it back from his eyes. He needed a haircut soon.

“Talking to some lady downstairs. She brought me up here and than went back downstairs,” Aden looked up at her with his big blue eyes, “Aunty Rae said the lady was one hot piece of cake!”

Clarke struggled to keep a straight face, “She did, huh?” Clarke saw Lexa’s shoulders shaking as she did her best not to laugh.

“Yeah, but I thought cake was food!” Aden scrunched up his eyebrows. Clarke laid a hand on his shoulder. Lexa laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough. Clarke slanted her a look because it made it that much harder on her to not.

“It is,” Clarke leaned down and kissed his head.

“But…” Aden looked like he didn’t believe her, but Clarke cut him off as she was far from ready to even try to explain this to him, “Why don’t you go try and use the restroom before we run to the store. Sound good?”

“Okay, mommy!” Aden sprinted from the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

As soon as Aden was out of sight, Clarke laughed so hard, tears ran down her cheeks. She heard Lexa laughing as well. It took a couple minutes for their laughter to subside.

“I’m going to…” Clarke hiccuped, “Kill her!” Clarke growled and shook her head.

“At least she didn’t say…” Lexa looked towards the door and back at her, “Ass.” She whispered and Clarke couldn’t help but smile, “You could try thinking of it that way.”

“She’d be dead if she did,” Clarke threatened, “I fear what they will teach him when he gets older.”

“You trust them and if you didn’t, they wouldn’t be around Aden,” Lexa commented.

“That’s true,” Clarke laughed, “You never know what will come out of his mouth.”

“He keeps you on your toes, I bet,” Lexa grinned and raised her arms above her head stretching and Clarke’s eyes zoned in on the sliver of skin that was exposed when her shirt rode up.

“He does,” Clarke nodded in agreement, “Let me get him and we can go if you’re ready and are still sure about us coming.”

“Ready when you are,” Lexa nodded, “and yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Clarke didn’t move, “let me get Aden.”

“Take your time,” Lexa replied, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Clarke did her best not to read too much into Lexa’s statement because she found herself wishing that was true, but for an entirely different reason.

-=-

A little over a week later, Clarke walked into her apartment doing her best not to yawn. She had started at the bakery and had to be there at five thirty every morning. Clarke wasn’t used to having to get up that early. She was thankful that it was just downstairs and Raven had given her a monitor with a camera for Aden’s room so she could keep an eye on him while she worked.

Lexa had completely understood.

She loved her new job and could completely understand how people enjoyed it. Her favorite part was the decorating and Lexa had been more than willing to let her give it a go. Clarke loved the look on Lexa’s face after she decorated a dozen cupcakes. Lexa had called her a natural and the pride in Lexa’s eyes meant more than Lexa could know.

Clarke looked around her apartment and enjoyed the warm grey walls she’d chosen for the main living area. The Christmas tree was in the corner by a window and decorated with multicolored lights and ornaments haphazardly piled on. It was lopsided in decoration because of Aden’s enthusiasm, but Clarke loved it. Aden had insisted on getting a real tree and she didn’t have the heart to tell him no.

Luckily he’d chosen a small tree and Clarke enjoyed the earthy, pine scent that permeated the apartment. Stockings hung off the mantle and garland decorated it. Fairy lights were strung around the living room because Aden thought it would be cool so of course Clarke agreed.

Tomorrow was Christmas and Clarke had forgotten the presents as she hurried over to the tree to collect them. She’d left Aden in the hands of his aunts which could be good or disastrous, Clarke never knew. He was at Octavia’s house which was safer than Raven’s.

Clarke stopped short when she noticed a couple new additions under the tree that she didn’t remember being there when she left. A 2 foot stuffed T-rex was beneath the tree with a box wrapped around his neck. Clarke furrowed her brow unsure where it came from. She looked at the name tag and couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across her face.

It was from Lexa.

She’d been hoping to run into Lexa today, but with the bakery closed today and tomorrow, Clarke knew it was a slim to none chance, but still Clarke had hoped.

Aden was going to flip when he saw it and pulled back only to see a couple boxes in from the toy. There was a small one with her name on it and another bigger box with Aden’s that was wrapped in dinosaur wrapping paper. Clarke chuckled because the raptor was wearing a Santa hat and she loved that Lexa had even personalized the wrapping paper to Aden's taste. 

Clarke was touched that Lexa went to the trouble of doing something for Aden when she didn’t need too. Aden had taken a liking to her, and knew Lexa felt the same, but she didn’t need to get him anything. The fact that Lexa also got her something stirred something deep inside that Clarke wasn’t quite ready to face.

The box was wrapped in red snowflake paper and it was so pretty, Clarke almost didn’t want to ruin it. She thought about waiting to open it, but didn’t want the inevitable questions from her friends or from Aden.

Anticipation won out.

When the box was unwrapped, Clarke carefully pulled off the lid and gasped at what she saw. Nestled in paper was a sterling silver infinity necklace as well as matching earrings. Clarke held the necklace up and upon closer inspection saw it was engraved. On one side of the loop was her name and the other was Aden’s.

Tears welled in her eyes as she quickly clasped the necklace around her neck where it hung right above her breasts and put the earrings in too. Clarke was overwhelmed with emotion and grabbed the box up again to make sure she didn’t miss anything.

In the bottom of a folded piece of paper with her name scrawled across. Clarke almost ripped it in her haste to read it.

 _Clarke,_  
_Merry Christmas, Clarke. I saw this and immediately thought of you. I hope you don’t mind that I used my key to leave this under the tree for you. I promise I was in and out quickly. I couldn’t resist getting it anymore than I could for Aden. I could picture both your smiles when you open them and that makes me happy._  
_I wanted to tell you that you’ve been doing a wonderful job. so far. I’ve gotten more compliments on the decorations you’ve done than I have in the last six months and that’s all because of you. I see no reason to continue this being a temporary arrangement. The job is yours permanently as well as the apartment._  
_I hope you and Aden have a very merry Christmas. If anyone deserves it, you do._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Lexa._  
_P.S. I would love to take you out to dinner sometime soon._

Clarke read the letter twice and clutched it to her chest as tears streamed down her face. She had no idea how she’d gotten so lucky, but she did and Clarke couldn’t be more grateful. The job and the apartment weren’t the Christmas miracle like she originally thought.

It was Lexa and had been all along.


End file.
